


tell the world i'm coming home

by crankgameplays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Soldier!Mark, Teacher!Jack, Tears, and fluff, jack loves his soldier boy, so many tears, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: Mark has been gone for 1 year, 3 months, 11 days, and 55 minutes. He can't wait to see his Jack again.





	tell the world i'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

> short shitty and sweet! idk i was watching soldier home coming videos and thought of this so here ya have it! we're gonna ignore the like 8 months i've been gone lol

Jack was a pretty lenient teacher. At least, that's what he liked to think. His students were allowed to use their phone to listen to music as long as there wasn't a test. After work was completed, they could walk around and talk to each other. His rule book was short, but was enforced harshly. No phones, no talking, no walking, not one snicker from anyone as long as they were taking a test. That's the way it always was, and his students had always been good and listened to him. He taught seniors in english lit, it was as good as it was gonna get. So that's why when he had issued a test and five minutes later his students began pulling out their phones, he noticed. 

"Put your phones away, are you guys daft?" He called, standing up. There was a bout of laughter from his class, which made Jack have to fight down a smile, but no one moved to put their phones away. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and went to speak again when someone in the back stood up. He recognized him as Alex Grovoski. 

"Alex, sit down right this instant. You have a test to take, people!" He cried out, but his students just shook their heads collectively. To his horror, the rest of the class all began to stand, eyes clinging to the American flag that stood in the corner of the room. 

"Oh my god, my entire class has lost their minds. Is this a symptom of a zombie apocalypse?" Jack noticed smiles and held back laughter spread through his students, and he couldn't help but grin. He loved his class, he did, but they were always pulling stuff like this just to mess with him. 

"Alright alright, you guys had your fun. Sit and finish the test," He went to step back to his but as he moved, loud footsteps sounded right outside his door. They almost sounded like boots. Jack raised his eyebrows, and looked back to his class. All their phones were up and pointing to the door. 

"What on earth is going on?" He cried. And then, all his questions were answered as the door was flung open. In stepped his husband of two years, bright smile plastered across his tired face. Jack fought back the urge to scream, eyes welling up with tears that didn't last two seconds before they spilled. His heart was in his throat, and he was gasping for air as he sobbed. The effect of seeing his husband was instantaneous, and so sudden that his knees almost buckled beneath him. If he moved he would throw up or collapse or maybe even die. He hadn't decided yet. His husband was standing with his back against the shut door, dressed head to toe in his military gear. He looked as attractive as ever, hair cut short to his head, but growing out on the top and pushed up into stylish spikes. His eyes were tired, but as soft and brown and alive as ever. His smile was large, just the way Jack remembered it. Dimples popped in his cheeks, straight white teeth slowly began to disappear as the smile grew smaller the more Jack stood in silence. Jack, whose hands were clasped over his mouth still, sobs and gasps muffling their way out. Tears spilled in a continuous stream, and Jack sniffled pathetically.

"Honey," Mark started out carefully. He took a step forward so his back wasn't pressed against the door. "I'm home," He said it questioningly, like he wasn't sure if he was actually here or not. But that was all Jack needed to move. He let out a strangled noise, somewhere between a sob and a yell, and then surged forward. He ran at Mark and then jumped on him, legs wrapping around his waist and arms circling around his neck. Mark caught him easily, arms coming up to wrap around him. Distantly, Jack heard his class squeal in happiness. But now he was too focused on Mark. Mark, who he hadn't seen in over a year. Mark, who was currently holding him, whispering soothingly in his ear, reassuring him he was home, he was alive, he was well. Jack gasped, dragging in air in his lungs that had felt like they had stopped working. The entire room fell silent as Jack opened his mouth to speak. He pulled back to look at Mark. 

"You're not dead," He croaked, voice rough and thick with tears. He noticed Mark was crying too, and moved one hand from the back of his neck to rub at his husbands tears. His husband, who was alive and standing in front of him and aside from a cut on his cheek he was visibly unharmed. Mark laughed, the noise dampened slightly from the tears but still as beautiful as it was the very first time Jack had heard it. It caused a fresh wave of tears to spill from his eyes. 

"No, baby," Mark whispered softly, leaning forward to kiss Jack's forehead. "I'm not dead," He mumbled against the skin. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Jack felt a smile press against his skin with the words. He whimpered, causing Mark to pull his head back and open his mouth to ask what was wrong. Jack just shook his head, grabbed Mark's face in his hands, and slam their lips together. It was harsh and sort of pathetic, like two teenagers kissing for the first time and not really knowing what to do. It was wet, slick with tears and probably a little bit of blood. But it was Mark, and his lips were on Jacks for the first time in so, so long. So long that Jack couldn't even remember what they felt like until now. He had to pull away only seconds later, when he couldn't stop himself from resuming the sobs that forced him to drop his head on Mark's shoulder and hug him tightly. He didn't know how long he stayed in Mark's arms, just hugging him, pressing kisses all over his neck and his cheek and his stupid military uniform that had pulled Mark away from him in the first place. He did know when the principal walked silently in his room, and dismissed the entire class. He did know when the door shut, leaving Mark and him entirely alone and yet not moving except to grip each other tighter. He did know when his mouth opened, but he didn't remember opening it. 

"Don't ever leave me again, please," He whimpered out. He felt tears press against his shirt. The words came next, warming his heart. 

"Never again, Séan," The words were a promise, one that Mark had spoken right over his heart, in that cheesy way he did everything regarding Jack.

*  
*

Later, after Jack had managed to pry himself off of Mark and make out with him heavily against his desk, Jack had interrogated him about his time in the army. Mark indulged him on the drive home, telling him stories of all the places he had visited. How he had went to Korea, trained there and visited his family and learned the language. He spoke it when Jack requested, letting out a long string of nonsensical words that basically meant, 'Its good to be home.' He left out the part where he had went to Iraq, where he had served and put his life on the line and returned home with the graze of a bullet pressed against his side and a heart that ached with fear. Later, when they had made it home, Jack stripped him carefully of his military gear, he pushed Mark down on the bed, and kissed him everywhere. He paid special attention to the scar on his side, and Mark felt warm tears drop against his skin. He didn't say anything about it. Mark fucked him soft, and slow. He whispered sweet nothings to him, talked about how much he loved him and how much he missed him. They made love, and they wiped each others tears and kissed each other with more love than they had ever felt. Later, months later, when Mark still flinched at a loud noise, they brought home Chica. She was fierce and protective and the best service dog Mark could ever ask for. They slept, all three of them in the same bed. Chica would curl up behind him, furry back pressed up against his tan skin. Jack would curl up in his arms, fingers dancing across the bright white of the scar that slashed through his side. He'd press a kiss to his chest, right against his heart, and whisper, 'Never again.' Mark took it for what it was. 

"I love you too," He whispered into the darkness. Jack drifted off slowly, two fingers pressed against his still beating heart. He was alive. He was well. Mark was home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Am I Out Of Touch? (Septiplier)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894445) by [majesticdragonair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair)




End file.
